


Fitzward Tumblr prompts

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Fitzward Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely people of Tumblr sent me their Fitzward prompts and I filled them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**[anagramrmx](http://anagramrmx.tumblr.com/) asked: ** **the boys are on different assignments and call each other at some point. Ward is injured and just wants to tell Fitz he misses him.**

Grant didn’t know if this was going to be it for him. He was eight thousand miles away from Leo. Each of them assigned different missions, the first in the four years that they had been together and the separation proved to be not a challenge. They knew that they could make it through this and it would only be a couple of months that he would be gone. 

But halfway into the mission Grant got injured, and not just injured but some Asgardian technology had made its way into his body. There was no way to tell what it was until the research team arrived at his location and they didn’t want to move him in case it proved fatal. 

Grant tried calling Leo three times before he gave up and called Simmons, He didn’t tell her of the situation that he was in and he just wanted to speak with Leo. Grant made sure to keep his voice neutral so that he didn’t give anything away once he finally did get on the phone. 

_“Sorry for not answering. I had my phone off. Is everything ok?”_ Leo asked. 

Grant wanted to cry, he had been away from the Irish man for nearly two months and he hadn’t heard his voice. Hearing it again was like a patch on the soul to him. 

“Everything’s fine. I just wanted to call and say that I miss you and I love you. You know that right?” 

There was a low chuckle on the other line and Grant knew that Simmons obviously heard. Sometimes she would disparage Grant because he was this macho man in the field but when it came to Leo he was putty in his hands. 

“ _Of course I do. I love you and I miss you too Grant. I can’t wait until you come back to me.”_

Grant wanted to cry, he wasn’t sure if he was coming back to Leo or not, not until the team arrived and checked him out, but for now all he had was the hope that everything would be ok. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASKED: Can we see Ward apologizing for what he said to Fitz? And maybe how Ward really didn't like how Fitz kind of shrunk in on himself when Ward got in his personal bubble space.

Agent Ward knew that because of the Staph of the Asgardian he wasn’t quiet himself and because of that he had hurt many people in the process. One of those people being Leo Fitz. Ward knew that what he had said hurt him to no extreme and from the look that Fitz gave him told him that. Even when he got up in Fitz’s personal space. Fitz was very secretive about why he didn’t like people invading his space, but Ward knew the truth thanks to his level seven access. Fitz had come from a loving home and when he went away he met someone, someone who belittle him and hurt him in psychical ways. So when Ward invaded that bubble that Fitz had built up to protect himself, that lost soul that was buried deep inside was released and Ward had seen it. As well as felt guilty for it.   
He seeked out Fitz once the threat was over. The plane wasn’t that big and with help from Simmons he found Fitz hiding out in Skye’s room. She wasn’t there and he was curled up in a ball, crying to himself. The knife in Ward’s heart twisted. He hated seeing him like this and it made him feel even worse because he was the reason that Fitz felt like this.   
Grant took a deep breath before opening the door to the room. Fitz didn’t move but he knew who was there.   
“Fitz. Look I am so sorry about what I said and I didn’t mean to invade your space.” Ward said in one go. He didn’t want to waste anytime apologizing to him.   
Fitz still didn’t move. The tears had stopped now. Grant moved forward, squeezing his large frame on the small bed. His hand gently touched Fitz’s back and in that instant Fitz moved like lighting and wrapped himself in Ward’s arms. Grant didn’t hesitate as he wrapped his arms around Fitz. He knew he couldn’t make up with the man like how he imagined. No one comes back from hurting someone the way he did and just expect forgiveness. No, this would take time, time that he and Fitz had plenty of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shslwhovian asked: 
> 
> i saw your post about taking fitzward prompts on the tag but this idea is a bit out there so feel free to disregard it if it's not something you want to write, but maybe a hogwarts au?

 

Grant Ward was a seventh year Gryffindor and the ‘Jock’ of Hogwarts. He was brilliant in all of his classes and an Ace on a broom when it came to Quidditch. He could have any girl, or Guy that he wanted and so the question that arose on every Hogwarts student’s mind was why he would want fifth year Ravenclaw braniac Leo Fitz. Leo Fitz was the most awkward of all the Ravenclaws. He didn’t fit in with any of them and his only friend was Jemma Simmons, the Ravenclaw ghost. 

The Yule ball was fast approaching and Grant wanted to ask out the young Ravenclaw. He had never been this nervous, not even when Gryffindor was down by ten and there was three minutes left to find the snitch and win the game. They won of course but that was nothing compared to how he felt now. 

Grant waited by the potions lab, it was game day and so all classes were to be dismissed early. He got of his class earlier than anyone else because of the game that Gryffindor had against Slytherin in an hour and Headmistress May wanted all the Quidditch players in the zone. He checked his watch, they should be out in 3.2. 1. The bell rang and all of the fifth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs filed out. Some were in awe at the most popular guy standing outside their classroom. 

After signing autographs, Grant finally spotted Leo among the crowd. He wasn’t waiting for anyone so Grant followed the teen until they were alone in one of the corridors. 

“Leo Fitz?” Grant couldn’t even recognize his own voice. 

The Ravenclaw turned away and Grant couldn’t breathe. He had seen him from afar but never up close. Up close he was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. 

“Yes?” Leo asked. 

Grant nearly stumbled over his words. “Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogottotheyuleballwithme.” He said. He was never this nervous before. 

Even though it was all jumbled up Leo smiled. He understood what was being said. 

“Yes. I would love to go to the Yule ball with you.” 

Grant gave his biggest smile, the one that he saved for Quidditch wins to the young Ravenclaw. 

“Awesome.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elenorasweet asked Oooh, FitzWard prompts…? I suggest you write something about Ward having a ton of cutesy nicknames for Leo (because “our little monkey” got the idea in my head), but he’s so conscious of his reputation as a badass that he only ever uses them in private, until he slips up one day… then shrugs and keeps using them, because why not? It makes Leo blush and fidget adorably, it’s worth a bit of embarrassment.

 

 

 

Everyone knew that Grant and Leo were an item, what people didn’t know was the amount of Nicknames that Grant gave Leo. My little monkey was added to the list the day that Grant said it. But others included, baby, sweetnums, Rabbiy and of course the most embarrassing one that Grant ever gave Leo, His little Scottish fold. Everyone knows that a Scottish fold is one of the cutest animals in Scotland and when Grant first saw the engineer and the amount of Spunk that he had Grant immediately reminder the Scottish fold kitten. But that wasn’t the only reason, these kittens have loads of energy and let’s just say that Fitz isn’t vanilla when it came to sex. That’s why whenever the two of them are intimate the nickname comes out along with the sudden blush to the cheeks of the younger man. 

Grant and the crew were having some free time. Phil suggested it and the entire gang went to the beach. Simmons and Skye were sitting with Leo and Grant while they watched May and Phil flirt in the water. Grant was sitting up on one of the beach blankets, Leo sitting in-between his legs. Grant had his arms wrapped firmly around Leo’s torso and had him pressed hard against his chest to the point that Leo could feel his lover’s girth. 

The group was talking about something when it happened. The word slipped out of Grant’s mouth before Leo could stop him. 

“What did you just call him?” Skye asked. Her face was one of pure elation. She knew that tough guy Grant Ward wasn’t one to use nicknames. Or at least she thought. 

“I called him my Scottish Fold.” Grant smiled. Leo was blushing, he knew why. 

“I got to go. Something I left on the plane.” Leo said. He tried to get up but Grant kept him in place. The younger man was feeling agitated and embarrassed. 

“Aren’t Scottish Folds those hyper cats? Or something?” Simmons asked smirking. “Those cats can play for hours.” 

The blush grew on Leo’s face and he suddenly felt ill. They probably knew why he was called that and it wasn’t something he wanted to discuss in public. He finally managed to get free from Grant’s grasp and make his way to the van where he would wait until someone would take him back to the plane. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leaaventura asked you: 
> 
> Hi ! :) If you're stil taking prompts, could you please write about Grant & Leo's first kiss ? For some reason, Leo is pretty mad at Grant, who finds his anger quite sexy ... Oh & btw I love your blog :)

 

 

Once again Leo Fitz and Grant Ward were at each other’s throats. The reason this time? Grant ended up breaking something that Leo was working on (it was an accident but Leo didn’t see it that way) and the two of them ended up in a heated argument, one that the others decided to ignore but going to their respective rooms and waiting for it to die down. 

“You did that on purpose!” Leo yelled to the taller man. Grant stood there, not in shock of the way that the Scottish man yelled and stood his ground against him but in awe and he found that kind of sexy. 

There was a smirk on Grant’s face and that infuriated Leo even more than he already was. 

“What is with that smile?” Leo asked moving closer to Grant.

Grant didn’t answer, instead he pulled Leo against his body, Leo struggled a bit, not understanding why Grant had him in his arms and then relaxed when lips were pressed against his. 

The kiss was completely out of nowhere, surprising Leo and finally resting that fire that was inside of Grant. 

When Grant pulled back, he was breathless, Leo didn’t move. 

“What took you so long?” Leo asked with a smile on his face.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jemsysimmons asked you: 
> 
> Hi! Could I have FitzWard snogging in the rain? Also, just pointing out, Fitz is Scottish. Not getting at you, just trying to help :)

 

 

 

The rain sort of came out of nowhere. Leo and Grant were on a date, the fifth one that week and the two were walking back to the hotel. After an evening of dancing, eating greasy food (Well Leo did, Grant wanted to keep his body in perfect shape) and just enjoying each other’s company the two finally left the diner and was walking home when the rain began to pour down. Leo began to run towards any sort of shelter but kept being pulled back in the form of his boyfriend. 

“Look, I don’t want to catch a cold. And I know you don’t either so let’s go.” Leo said trying and not succeeding in trying to drag Grant under one the awnings of the buildings they were passing. 

Grant spun Leo around so that they were facing each other. There was a brief moment, for the first time Leo saw the love and tenderness that was in Grant’s eyes. even if they were being clouded by the rain water. 

Grant got down on one knee, letting go of Leo’s hand and reaching into his front pocket. He pulled out a tiny blue box and opened it. 

The sight of the gold metal band stirred inside of Leo, he didn’t know what to say. 

“We’ve been dating almost a year now, and I’ve been waiting for the right time to ask you this, and this rain couldn’t be more perfect, you look amazing drenched and beautiful. This is how I knew it was the perfect moment. Leo, Will you Marry Me?” 

There was no hesitation, no doubt in his mind. Leo knew that this is what he wanted. He shook his head. 

“Yes.” Leo said. 

Grant placed the band on Leo’s finger and picked him up. 

“I love you.” Grant said. 

“I love you too.” 

The two of them kissed under the raining moonlight, the tenderness deepened with the thought of the two of them will forever be entwined with each other.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyenen asked you: 
> 
> Awesome, here's one: Ward is teaching Fitz how to defend himself which leads to stuff. Angst, romantic, smutty doesn't matter just please no crack.

 

 

 

“So you put your hand like this.” Ward held up his hands in a defensive pose for Fitz to mirror. Ward had taken it in his own hands to teach the Scottish man how to defend himself. Ward hadn’t got tired of protecting him, no. He had gotten tired of watching the man that he is secretly in love with get hurt when he wasn’t able to get to him. So one night after a mission and Fitz got injured once again Ward had decided to take the man one night into the training room and train him no matter how long it took. 

“Like this?” Fitz asked as he put his hands in the position. Ward smiled as he moved closer to Fitz. He tried to keep his breathing even as he moved behind him, Ward was one of those instructors (at least when it came to Fitz) that liked to show his trainees by moving their hands with his. Ward’s hands found their way to Fitz’s. The temperature between them was moderate. He was usually cool to the touch and Fitz was somehow cool. 

“What are you doing?” Fitz asked, his heart speeding up in his chest but he didn’t make a move to leave the position that he was in. 

“I teach better this way.” Ward answered as he took in the smell of Fitz. The Scottish man smelled oddly of Irish spring soap and mint. Ward liked the smell. 

“Oh, Ok.” Fitz answered nervously.

“Simulation one.” Ward spoke loudly and the training area had suddenly changed into a boxing arena, a simulated SHEILD agent was slowly making his way towards Fitz. He didn’t know what was happening, he didn’t even know that the training area could change into this simulation and seeing the figure move to him upset him. Yet Ward kept him in place. 

“Trust me ok?” Ward said calmly in Fitz’s ear and the younger man calmed down a bit. 

Fitz closed his eyes, feeling the movements as Ward began to help the man defend himself against the very life like simulation. 

This had gone on for a good five minutes before Ward ended the simulation and patched up the few scrapes that Fitz had somehow accumulated even with the help of Ward. 

The two men sat on the bench, Ward handing Fitz a bottle of water and examining him, making sure that he was ok. 

“I’m fine you know. You don’t have to look at me like that.” Fitz said not looking up from his bottle as he was peeling off the label. A habit he had developed when he was nervous. Ward noticed this, it was a soothing mechanism. Something he often did but not as much. 

“I know you are. You actually did well.” Ward congratulated him. “Not that I wasn’t surprised. You’re a lot stronger than you let on.’’ 

There was a small chuckle that came from Fitz’s mouth, it was actually kind of cute and Ward could feel his heart flutter, a feeling he wasn’t use to but didn’t mind having again. 

“Most of that was you. I was just standing there, you held my hands the entire time. If you weren’t doing that I could have had a lot more than a few scrapes and contusions.” 

Ward smiled and moved closer to the younger gentleman. It was more of an instinct than anything. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. But he didn’t want to scare him off. 

“I’m going to kiss you. If you’re ok with that.” It wasn’t Ward that spoke, instead the words were coming from Fitz’s mouth. Ward was startled to say the least. He had never known Fitz to be so out going with what he said. The guy was usually reserved. 

The kiss came fast and rushed. It was over before Ward could register what was happening. He touched his lips where Fitz’s were not too long ago and his eyes wandered to Fitz’s. There was something in them that he couldn’t comprehend and moments later the Scottish man was gone, leaving Ward there alone with nothing but his thoughts. 

“Wow.” Ward said aloud and snickering to himself. He got up and headed out of the training area, he would definitely be teaching Fitz to defend himself more often. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kate882 asked   
> Fitzward prompt: Sky and Simmons have a bet going for how long it will take for Ward and Fitz to get together. One of them starts flirting with Fitz in front of Ward to try and make Ward jealous so that he gets with Fitz fast enough for them to win.

 

 

Skye and Jemma were the first to actually notice what was going on between them. It started with simple touches from Leo and not so subtle glances from Grant for the two girls to discover that they had feelings for each other. Just both one of them were not doing anything about it and the girls knew that they would have to. 

“A hundred bucks plus laundry for a month says they’ll get together by the end of the week.” Skye propositioned Jemma. Jemma removed her gloves and shook Skye’s hand. 

“Perfect. With the rate that those two are going there is no way that they would be together in what? A day? You have yourself a deal Skye.” Jemma smiled. 

 

 

There was a mission that didn’t require all of them, which also didn’t require Fitz or Ward. So Skye, Jemma, Leo and Grant were left alone in the hotel that they were residing in for the next few days while May and Coulson handled what needed to be done. 

Skye was talking with Leo on one of the couches that was in the room, Grant was next to Jemma, his eyes following the movements of the girl that was becoming a bit too touchy for his taste. 

“Oh come on Fitz. I know you’ve hugged girls before. Simmons is a girl.” Skye said. Leo had just told the overly excitable girl about how he had never hugged a girl. 

“Simmons doesn’t count. She’s more like a sister to me. I’ve never hugged an actually girl.” Fitz mumbled. 

“Well, a handsome guy like yourself shouldn’t go another day without one.” 

Skye leaned over tripping herself in the process and landing on Fitz’s lap. Instinct took over and he wrapped his arms around Skye so she didn’t hurt herself. 

“Are you alright Skye?” Leo asked with concern in his voice. Skye saw this as her chance and kissed Leo, right on the lips. 

There was a low growl and both Leo and Skye turned in the direction of their friend. Ward looked angry and Skye tried her best to hide the smirk that was beginning to appear on her face. He got up hastily, leaving out the room and Leo followed. Skye sat on the floor where Leo left her but only for a while. The two girls got up and sneakily followed the two men until they stopped in a corridor that was deserted. 

“Are you alright? Of course you aren’t. I know that you like Skye. I didn’t kiss her, she kissed me.” Leo started. From where the girls were standing they couldn’t really see anything but they heard a majority of the conversation. 

“Don’t you get it? I don’t like her. I got jealous when she kissed _you._  I like you Fitz.” 

All the girls heard where shuffling and then silence. Skye knew what happened. 

“They kissed Jem. Which everyone knows means that they are together. I win. My plan worked.” Skye began dancing. A smile on her face. 

“Fine, whatever Skye.” Jemma said walking back to the room. Skye followed. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> Fitz comes out to the team and is really nervous so he avoids all of them in case the hate him but then Ward corners him tells him none of them care and that he has feelings for Fitz. Thanks! ! xxx

Fitz thought this was a good idea at the time. He couldn't handle the secrecy anymore. He had begun lying to them and hated it. He hated lying to Simmons. Which he didn't understand how she couldn't catch on.

So he called a meeting. He wanted to let them know the truth. 

"I've called you all here because I have something important to tell all of you. I don't like lying and this has been weighing heavily on me." 

Fitz took a deep breath before proceeding with what he had to say.

"I'm..." Fitz closed his eyes. Remembering when he told his old flat mate that he was gay the guy had left in the middle of the night and avoided him at all cost. He didn't that with them. He didn't want  to be kicked out of Shield. "Well, I'm gay.'' 

Silence fell over the room, just like before. 

Fearful for what they might say when he told them he quickly excited the room. 

*****************************

Two days was the longest he went without talking to Simmons, or any of them. Whenever one of them approached him he quickly made a beeline and left. If they hated him he didn't want them to say it. He couldn't handle that. 

The third day of him avoiding the team ended when Grant cornered him after he left out his room. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Ward asked him. Ward had both his hands on both sides of Fitz, preventing him from leaving. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"You know what I mean. Why are you avoiding us?" 

"Because. I know what you all are going to say and I don't want to go through that again." 

"If you think that we hate you you're wrong. Ok. So wrong. We don't care if you;re gay, Straight or pansexual. you're our friend. we love you no matter what. Some more than others." 

Fitz raised an eyebrow. 

"What...Do you mean?" 

Grant huffed. "Well Fitz. I have feelings for you. I didn't know you swung that way so i never bothered. but now that I do. What do you say to dinner and a movie?" 

Fitz smiled and nodded. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Garrett hits on Fitz and Ward gets protective.

 

 

“You really have no reason to be this over protective Agent Ward.” Jemma’s tiny voice floated to his ears. He was standing by watching his ex-Boyfriend Agent Ward chatting with Agent Garrett. And they were standing a little too close for his liking.

“Leo and I might not be together anymore but I still care. He’s fragile. Anyone can take advantage of him and I don’t want to see him get hurt. I did that enough already.”

Jemma grinned. “Just. Don’t go overboard. You know how you can get when you’re protective.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON ASKED: Helloo! I love how you write fitzward so here's a prompt.... Ward and fitz have been in a relationship since day one but now ward is a traitor, so i wanna see fitz being all angsty about it and ward trying to convince him that he really loves him and that he wants him with him in hydra!

"You can't be serious about this right? He's a traitor Fitz. He lied to all of us." Jemma explained. Fitz nodded. She was right. The moment that Fitz found out that the love of his life was a traitor and working for Hydra, he was torn. He loved him, but he had a obligation to SHIELD. 

"I know Jemma. But i just need to talk to him. Ask him if he even loved me or not. I need to know." 

"I get that Fitz. But those type of people can't be trusted." 

"Not too long ago he was one of us." 

"Forget it. Forget him." 

*** 

Fitz wandered into the hotel alone that night. The others were trying to find someone left in SHIELD that hadn't been compromised and he wasn't in the mood to help. Unusual for him. 

"Hi Fitz." 

He jumped at the sound of the voice. But he knew who it was. 

"Ward." He whispered. Agent Ward stepped out of the shadows. Cliche, Fitz thought to himself. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I missed you. And I came here with a proposition." 

"What?" 

"Join Hydra. You will be an asset to the team." Ward pulled him into a hug. "We can be together." 

Fitz didn't try and pull away. As much as he loved SHIELD, he loved Ward more. 

"As long as we're together." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> queer-mucus asked you:  
> FitzWard AU- No shield. Ward and Skye are siblings. Ward is dragged to an open mic night at some local hipster coffee joint by his little sister. Skye wants him to go because her friend Leo Fitz will be playing. Fitz sings/plays guitar (think Twin Atlantic Crash Land). Grant can't keep his eyes off of Leo. Love of your choice ensues. Thanks!

"I don't like these types of things Skye. I've told you that before." Grant groaned as he opened the door to the small cafe shop. Inside were the local hipsters. People he tend to avoid on the street. Jocks and hipsters didn't really get along. Skye smiled as she found them a table in the near the front. Many of the patrons were chatting as the stage was getting ready for the next act. 

"I know you don't. But My friend is playing tonight and I want you to hear him play. He's really good." Skye smiled. 

Seconds later the lights dimmed, and there was a shadow moving on the stage. The MC walked on. A shy, timid girl wearing much to large frames announced the next act. 

"Welcome our next performer. He's new to the scene and from the rehearsals he's quite the charmer.Give it up for Leo Fitz!" 

Everyone began to clap as the girl stepped aside and the lights shone on the man. Grant couldn't breath. He had never seen anyone so perfect before. Despite him being a hipster. 

"Woo! Fitz!" Skye screamed and Grant began to clap as well. 

He began to pluck at a cord, one that Grant actually knew. His voice filled the tiny cafe seconds later. And he was entranced. 

_Crash land_   
_So I cant find you,_   
_Just as things were looking up_   
_We're Stuck_   
  
_Don't Panic!_   
_Because I'm Left without Food._   
_Just as things were heating up_   
_I should have told you that your good enough._   
  
_Cause I'm stuck here on this island_   
_And I've lost her all over again_   
_Nothing gets better than memories_   
_When all you have are memories for friends._   
  
_I went searching when the lights went out_   
_And I went searching when my flight went down_

Grant continued to stare in wonder at the man as he finished up the song. And he hoped that Skye could introduce him to him after the show. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked specialsciops:
> 
> Fitz being harassed sexualy by a superior officer, being all confused and scared and going to Ward to ask him if he should just let the officer have his way. Cue over protective ward. Thank you!!!

Fitz didn't want to be that guy, the one that told on other people and have people hate him. It just wasn't him. Things like that he kept to himself and dealt with on his own. But now he didn't know what to do. Things had been going okay. It started with flirtatious smiles and telling him how cute he looked. It escalated quicker soon after. The smiles and compliments turned into Fitz being cornered in the hall, pressed against the wall and being groped. He didn't know what to do after that happened. So he went to the only person who would know. 

"I mean. I don't want to be the person that gets him fired. He has a family." 

"And you have a right. He shouldn't have touched you like that." Agent Grant Ward was livid. He's been harboring feelings for Fitz, never letting anyone know and to know that his crush was being fondled in dark hallways had him on edge. 

"Yes, I get that. But he has seniority as well. If I bring this up, It's his word against mine. Most people might believe him. That's why I came to you. Should I just give in and let him sleep with me?" 

Ward shook his head. "No. If you do that he's only gonna come back for more and soon you'll be in too deep. You're too good for that." 

"But if I give in. He will stop with all the harassment." 

"Let me talk to him. I can get him to stop." 

Fitz sighed. "Ward." 

"Only to talk. I promise." 

***

Turns out that the Senior office that was harassing Fitz was none other Garrett. The man who trained Ward. 

"Leave him alone. That's all i'm gonna say." 

Garrett smirked. "Fitz? Why? He's hot. I'm having fun and i'm this close  to having him in my bed. I'm gonna fuck him so hard he won't see straight for weeks." 

Before either of them knew it Ward had Garrett pushed up against the wall in his office. A pistol to the man's head. 

"I'm gonna tell you again. Leave him alone. If I find out that you're still harassing him I will find you. I will empty a bullet into you. You know i will. I've done it before. Fitz is off limits to you, to everyone." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said:
> 
> Ward finding out Fitz is trans gender? I would love you if you wrote this :3

He shouldn’t have snooped. It was wrong. But he needed the new plans for the gun that Fitzsimmons were working on, well more like Simmons needed them and since Fitz was MIA she sent him to get it, she refused to leave her office. And for the fact that the book opened while he was looking for it was not his fault. Honestly it wasn’t. He picked it up and nearly dropped it. Inside were a list of dates, and at the top the words ‘Forty days until operation’ Right, that could mean anything. But when a photo of a bubbly baby girl fell out and the name “Leslie Fitz” Fell out he knew at that moment that Leslie was actually Leo. 

**

"What?" Fitz asked. 

"I just…I didn’t mean to. it fell out. And I want to know. You’re trans gendered?" 

Fitz sighed. “I hope that doesn’t. I hope you—-if you want to break up I understand. it wouldn’t be the first time.” Tears stung at the back of his eyes. Ward moved forward and wiped them away. 

"I’m not. I don’t care. I love you. I love who you are and this is a part of it. I don’t care. I just wished you didn’t hide it from me. I don’t like secrets. You know that." 

"I know." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said:
> 
> Do you still need prompts? Could you do fitzward college!AU, where Fitz is exchange student from Scotland and Ward is the hot TA in one of his classes? Because if you could, it would be awesome and I would love you forever.

Exchange students were always a hot topic at California State ,They were foreign and always so easily persuaded. 

"I hear he’s from Scotland. So exotic." Skye Tate , A Junior at the university said softly. The Class, an introduction to science was abuzz. The latest student, Leonard Fitz would be joining the class and everyone who usually was late had arrived on time to catch first glimpse of the new student. 

"I heard he’s cute too." Simmons, her friend added. And I can’t wait to see him. 

Grant Ward, The classes’ TA was sitting nearby, listening to the girl’s idle chatter and laughing to himself. It was senseless to talk about a boy that they had barely see and wouldn’t be interested in otherwise.

He would have to start the class soon since the teacher was out sick. He stood up and began to walk to the door, he hated leaving it open. Just as he reached the door he was instantly pushed down by the force of someone drudging the door. 

"Oh I am so sorry!" A voice sounded and it wasn’t the usual one he was used to. No, this one was Scottish. Ward looked up and came face to face with whom he knew was the Leonard Fitz. 

"It’s okay." Ward smiled at the boy, but not missing the slight blush that crossed his features. 

"No I’m sorry. I thought I was late and I was rushing, My roommate thought to play a trick on me—-You don’t care. I’m not late am I?" 

"No No. You aren’t late. You’re actually on time. So just take your seat." 

Ward smiled before walking off. A smile on his lips. The boy was cute. 

And he was sure, he had learned this in one of his classes, to tel when someone is flustered and he surely is. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smcgregor14 said:
> 
> Could you do a fitz Ward Drabble where they want to adopt a baby girl together?

**Sorry i don’t know much about adoption agencies and how ever long it takes to get a child.**

For a long time now Grant and Leo have wanted children. But with the stress of working for SHIELD and the constant fear of being under threat the whole child thing was put on the burner. But now, five years later things have wined down and now, they can have that family they wanted. 

"Simmons told me about a great adoption agency down the road from here. It wouldn’t take us that long to get a child. Well if you don’t want it take long. We can just tell them we’re SHIELD agents and we can have one soon." Leo explained as he cleaned the home that the two shared. Ward was washing the dishes as he spoke. 

"Sounds good. But we’re not ready, I mean we are, but the room isn’t ready. We don’t have stuff done." 

"Don’t worry Skye and Jemma are taking care of that. All we have to do is go to the agency and decide. Boy or Girl?" 

Ward smiled “Girl. I really want a baby girl.” 

**

True to his word, the paper work and adoption was pushed through in shorter time than most. Two months. In two months they had a baby girl, who they named Melissa. She was only three months, from Scotland to Fitz’s luck but her hair was dark. She could pass as their actual child if the question ever came up. 

"She’s so gorgeous." Ward smiled. "She’s going to be a little heartbreaker." 

"And you’re going to do all the breaking." Fitz added with a soft chuckle. 

"Of course. She’s my daughter. I want to protect her. And I will." 


End file.
